


Take On Me

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Kíli, College AU, Fili and Kili not Related, M/M, Sexy Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling college student Kili gets drug to a bar and meets a sexy local band singer, Fili who takes instant interest in him. Unsure of himself and everything around him, he decides to try something with the singer. </p><p>(I suck at reviews x.x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I should be updating my other fics but I got burnt out. This will be updated probably every Friday or Saturday or Sunday. So once a week! (Just to keep me from burning myself out!) I got the idea of Chubby! Kili from a lovely artist named Pabu. Her pictures were my inspiration to make Kili a chubby boy and Fili someone hot and sexy loving the chub! You can see her work at her tumblr: http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/ Go look at her work and give her a lot of love!

Kilian ‘Kili’ Durinson looked utterly miserable as he nursed his water at the small pub that his friend, Ori had dragged him to. It was still early, but there was going to be a local band playing that Ori seemed to love. The college student had his head down and a frown on his face. His long mousy brown hair was up into a tight, but messy ponytail. He wore black framed glasses that hid his brown doe eyes from the world. The brunet wasn’t exactly comfortable in the pub scene. He was overweight, and had a major case of ugly duckling syndrome. No one had ever paid him the time of day in the way of relationships and so that caused him a few issues. 

His upper body was strong to say the least, but he had a round stomach he tried to hide under baggy shirts, and baggy pants. His face had a permanent 5 o clock shadow that never seemed to leave; even if Kili shaved. Ori was next to him, and he was tall and rather lanky and thin. His hair was short and bowl cut and he sported a goatee that matched his red brown hair. Cuddling into the oversized knitted jumper, he looked at Kili and smiled. “You will love them I promise!” He enthused. “They are a mix of rock and punk. Sometimes their ballads come out like soul though. The lead singer is just gorgeous!” Ori gushed. Kili nodded, listening though clearly not interested. ‘Who cares if the lead singer is gorgeous? Not like anyone will notice me.’ Kili thought bitterly, but he put on a smile and nodded in agreement to Ori.

Filbert ‘Fili’ Oaks was what people called a beauty. He was tall, lean and muscular, and long sandy blond hair that fell down to his mid back, with a few dreads within the blond locks. Though, he had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail for the evening. He sported a matching sandy goatee, though his mustache was incredibly long and held two small braids. It was his one unique feature. Besides the beautiful deep blue eyes he had that seemed to show all emotion from happiness, to sadness and anger. His jaw was strong, square, and set. He had a slightly too large for his face nose as well. 

Tonight he sported a tight black muscle shirt with no sleeves, and a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and black boots. He didn’t consider himself a goth or a punk rocker or anything of the sort. He wore what was comfortable unless on stage. Fili was peppered with tattoos down his back and one of his arms as well as a single lip ring that was set to the right side of his lip. It was his only piercing that you could see. If you got to experience the man shirtless, both of his nipples were also pierced, but that was the extent of his piercings.

Sighing, he took a deep breath and picked up his guitar. “Are you ready?” He asked his bandmates. His cousin, Gimli, was on bass. Gimli’s friend, Legolas, was on keyboard and his sister, Tauriel, was on backup vocals and guitar as well. They all nodded in agreement and he quickly moved out with the small group as he grinned at the crowd who started to stand and cheer. Even if they weren’t famous, many people in the local area were pretty big fans of their music. “Good evening Erebor!” He called and laughed as he got cheers. “We have a few new songs, plus a few fan favorites I hope you enjoy and this is Dragon’s Fire!”

The crowd shouted as he started in on his first song. It was an upbeat, but slightly on the hard side song. Ori had jumped up and was singing and dancing along happily, his green eyes dreamily staring over at the singer who sang with such feeling and happiness. Kili did have to admit the music was pretty catchy and he felt himself tapping his foot along; even if it wasn’t his type of music or scene. 

Kili was the type of person that preferred to stay home on a Friday night, not be in a crowded bar with a band playing. The songs were changed seamlessly, and soon they were playing a song that had a Celtic tone to it, which really interested Kili since he was part Irish after all. 

Fili was happily playing away and singing when his eyes scanned the crowd. It was a small crowd tonight, but that didn’t bother him. This was their third gig that month and he was bringing in some good money doing the gigs, even splitting it between the four of them. Fili felt his heart flutter when his eyes fell on a particularly good looking guy in the crowd. He had long brown hair and glasses. The blond felt himself smile a bit as the brown haired beauty looked up at him then blushed and looked away going back to his water that he didn’t seem to be drinking.

The singer had it in his mind to go see the brown haired man. Granted, he had no idea if the other was gay, but he was willing to take the chance. Once the show was over, Fili helped pack up and moved to the back as he dropped his guitar into the case. “I am going to get a drink, maybe mingle.” He said with a grin. “I drove the bike, you got this?” He asked Gimli who grunted and nodded.

“Ye trying to pick up a quick fuck aren’t ya?” Gimli asked, his eye brows rising. Fili smirked, flicking his lip ring with his tongue.

“Maybe. Problem?” He shot back. The red haired man shook his head and picked up the guitar to start loading everything up into Legolas’ van so they could leave. Fili pulled on his leather jacket and slowly moved out into the crowd. It had dwindled now that the show was off and no one seemed to pay him any mind now that he wasn’t singing. Granted, on a night when he found someone he liked he did like not being seen.

Ori was quite excited and was chatting up Kili who was just nodding and sipping his water. “I am going to go get another drink. You sure you don’t want a beer?” Ori asked his friend who shook his head.

“No, go on.” Kili gave a smile as he held up his water. “I have this after all.” Ori nodded and bounced off to the bar.

“Hey.” Fili said as he strode up to the table that Kili was sitting at. “Never seen you at one of my shows before.” Kili turned, his eyes wide and he looked around before pointing to himself to indicate if the blond had actually meant to talk to him. Fili showed a nice big smile and nodded. “Yeah, you.” He stated with a small laugh. “I’m Fili.” 

Kili choked on his water and his eyes went wide. “I…I’m K-kili.” He stuttered out nervously as Fili grinned.

“Oh wow, big coincidence. Did you like the show? May I sit? I could get you a drink?” Fili shot out the questions as Kili stared in awe.   
“I..Uh, yeah it was good. If you really want to sit you can, my friend is a huge fan he drug me here. I am fine just drinking water. I don’t drink normally.” Kili answered with a small smile as Fili plopped himself up into a chair. ‘Why is he talking to me? There are so many others…’ Kili thought as his eyes looked back down at the water.

“It’s a shame you don’t drink. Helps loosen ya up.” Fili stated as he leaned back into the chair. “Your friend is the red head in the oversized jumpers yea? I have seen him at quite a few of my local shows. Nice to see a fan.” Kili nodded as Fili talked. Fili leaned forward and smiled a bit. “Did you come here without a date?”

Kili stared at him in awe then started to laugh softly. “Me? A date? Have you seen me?” He asked, pointing down his body. The baggy clothes didn’t look good on his frame and he looked a lot bigger than he really was.

“I have and I think you are a catch. Excuse me for being so forward… I like what I see that is all.” Fili murmured. “You like guys right?”

“I…Uh well I do. I just don’t date.” Kili felt slightly uncomfortable under the blue gaze that was looking him up and down. 

“I am back!” Ori said happily then gasped as he sat his beer down. “Oh..Oh my god you are the lead singer of Dragon’s Fire!” Ori fumbled a bit and flushed. 

“Yeah. Fili. Nice to meet you.” Fili gave the boy a genuine smile who smiled back. “I was just here chatting your friend up. But I should probably go. It was a pleasure to meet you, and thanks for being such a fan.” Fili said as he stood slowly, pulling out a business card. “Here is my number. You should call me we could hang out.” Fili said as he walked off, leaving both Kili and Ori in awe.

“Did that just happen? Did he seriously ask you to call him!? Are you going to?” Ori asked excitedly as Kili shook his head.

“He feels sorry for me! I am not going to call him.” Kili said as he pushed the card into his back pocket. “I should go. I have work tomorrow. See you later in the dorm?” He asked curiously. Ori nodded as Kili got up and darted out of the bar.

~~~~

The next day, Kili had pulled on a pair of baggy pants and his work polo. He worked in the university bookstore to help bring in a bit of extra cash to help pay his way. Kili never wanted to ask for help from his family, and so he worked hard on his days off from classes. Pushing his glasses up, he stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. “I think I am gaining more weight.” He groaned to Ori who was laying on his bed and listening to some music.

“You look fine!” He called off. “You are on that diet yea? How is that going for ya?”

“I gained a whole stone.” He groaned as he pulled his hair up into a messy ponytail. “I gotta go if I am late, Bofur will ring my neck. See you later.” Ori waved good bye as Kili walked the short five minutes to the bookstore from his dorm room he shared with the younger man.

“There ya are lad! I was thinkin you were goin te be late.” Bofur greeted Kili as he walked in. Kili just smiled as he clocked in.

“Nope. I am here. How are ya?” Kili asked as Bofur chuckled.

“Good, good. Come on, I have books fer ya to sort!” The Irish man said as Kili moved about. Bofur had long brown hair that he left in a long ponytail or loose braid. He had a handlebar mustache and kind brown eyes. He ran the university bookstore that Kili worked at, and Kili had gotten close to him his first year at uni. “I gotta go out fer a bit can ya watch the store?” Kili made a small noise.

“Yeah, I can.” He called as Bofur walked out. Kili turned to get back to work. Sighing, he pushed the cart as he started to resort and organize the books, and put them away slowly. The bell above the door rang and he turned to call out. “Welcome be right with you!” Kili sat down the books and moved around the aisle. His eyes went wide when he came upon who the customer was. The customer was that beautiful singer from the night before.

Fili grinned slightly. His long hair was down and he wore a grey button down shirt that clung to his body and another pair of tight blue jeans. “Hey. I didn’t know you worked here!” Kili flushed a bit flustered.

“Yeah, I work here on my days off from school. Are you stalking me now?” The brunet asked. 

“What? No! I came to pick up some books for my class. I changed my schedule around. Is that a problem?” Fili asked, handing him the school list. Kili blinked and looked down at it.

“Y-you go to uni?” He asked and Fili nodded.

“Sure do! Music major. Minoring in music theory.” Fili said with a grin. “So, can I get my books?”

“Oh…Oh yeah!” He quickly turned and lead Fili to the music books and started to pull them out slowly. 

“What are you studying? I am guessing you go here after all.” Fili asked curiously, grabbing the books from Kili one by one.

“Yeah, I go here. I am studying business management and finances. My uncle wants me to go into business with him. He is paying for my tuition and boarding so it is the least I can do to study what he wants.” Kili mumbled shyly. 

“That must be boring though. Is there anything you ever wanted to do?” The blond asked curiously.

“Nope. Not really.” Kili said with a smile as he grabbed the last book. “Here ya go. Anything else?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Fili murmured as Kili lead him to the registers. “So, you going to call me soon?” Fili asked curiously as Kili blushed.

“I didn’t think you would actually want me to call you.” He mumbled a bit as he started to scan the books.

“I did give you my card. Why don’t I take you out for coffee?” Fili asked gently. “Theres a coffee shop on campus that has the best café lattes. Coffee with me? Please?” Fili asked, slightly feeling shy. He wasn’t high on adrenaline from the show, so he wasn’t as bold as he had been the night before.

“Okay, one coffee… I guess if that would get you to leave me alone.” Kili mumbled as he finished scanning the books. “150 pounds.” Fili pulled out his card and Kili ran it.

“Great, so when are you free? I only have a class this morning. Maybe when you get off of work?” Fili asked curiously.

“Sure. I don’t have class today and I am free after 2 is that is okay with you?” Kili asked and gave a small smile.

“Sure is 3 okay at the coffee shop?” Fili asked. Kili gave a nod. 

“Yeah. That gives me time to get out of my uniform… Have a nice day.” He said as Fili grabbed up his books and grinned as he walked out rather happy.

Bofur was coming in and he blinked at Fili then to Kili as he walked behind the counter, holding his own coffee. “Who was that? Why does he look so happy?”

“Looks like I have a date, Bofur.” Kili murmured with a sigh.


	2. Coffee Shop Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili have their cups of coffee and learn a few things about one another.

Bofur had been nice and let Kili off so he could run back to his dorm and change. Granted, he really didn’t feel like he had anything nice to wear. So, he pulled on a nice button down shirt that was a bit tighter than he liked. The shirt wasn’t really tight, but Kili was used to wearing things at least a size if not more bigger than him. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror and ran a brush through his hair before repulling it up into a ponytail.

 

Kili thanked the gods that Ori had went off to do god knows what and wasn’t going to be asking him questions as to why he was attempting to look somewhat nice and why he was so nervous. The brunet left the dorm room in a huff and slowly padded down the stairs and out the door. Kili did stop every once in a while to get a coffee from the small shop on campus. It was nice, and they had some sweet cakes he adored to.

 

Fili had got there around 2 50 and was now pacing back and forth as he waited on Kili to meet him. He knew it was unreasonable to be this shy, and insecure. Fili was used to being able to have anyone he really ever wanted. Now, this cute college kid had caught his attention and it wasn’t just for a quick fuck like everyone thought. Fili did do the quick one nighters quite often, but there was something different from Kili and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

The blond’s eyes brightened when he saw Kili move out of the crowd, head bowed and a flush on his face. “Hey, you made it!” Fili enthused as he lead Kili inside. “What can I get for ya?”

 

“It’s okay I have my own money…” Kili said nervously as they got into the short queue of people. Fili just grunted and sighed.

 

“I asked you here, my treat.” His tone of voice left no room for arguments, and Kili wasn’t exactly the arguing type. So, he let it alone and moved up to awkwardly order a vanilla chai latte and a small chocolate muffin. Fili stood up and got a caramel macchiato with extra caramel and also grabbed a strawberry short cake. “Here, over here.” Fili said, nodding to a small corner that was out of the way from everyone. He could tell that Kili was feeling a bit nervous.

 

Kili breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were more secluded and settled down with his chai as well as the muffin. Breaking a piece off, he pushed it into his mouth and chewed as he stared curiously at Fili. “Why exactly did you ask me out?” Kili came out with it. There was no reason to keep this up if this was Fili’s way of pitying him or playing a cruel joke.

 

“I don’t know. You looked lonely in the bar, and I wanted to meet you. I see how you are. You aren’t comfortable with yourself and I get it. I wasn’t exactly little in secondary school. I was made fun of because I was chubby and had braces. Once I lost the baby fat, and ditched the head gear I had girls falling all over me. Especially after they found out I could sing.” Fili explained as he took a sip of his drink and smiled at Kili.

 

“I’m not here to pity you or anything. I wanted to make a friend.” Fili stated calmly. “Is that so wrong?”

 

Kili shook his head, a bit in awe when Fili explained exactly how it was. “Well, at least you lost your baby fat. I kept getting told the pounds would shed off when I hit puberty and they never did. Instead I am gaining weight.” Kili felt slightly disgusted with himself and dropped the muffin to the table with a frown, as he pushed it away. “I shouldn’t be eating this, I’m on a diet anyway.” Kili grumbled bitterly.

 

“Diet or no diet you should treat yourself.” Fili murmured gently as he picked up the muffin and offered it back to the brunet, who took it reluctantly. “I didn’t lose the weight by starving myself or even stopping eating a lot of my favorite foods. I gave myself once a week I could eat whatever I wanted in moderation. During the week I jogged and lifted weights at least 30 minutes of exercise a day.” Kili nodded as he nibbled the muffin looking at him.

 

“Kili, you are not a bad looking guy. I actually find you to be… quite sexy.” Fili husked as he leaned forward. Kili made a small squeaking noise and ducked his head, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed beauty across from him.

 

“You are just saying that.” He mumbled softly. “You could have anyone you wanted in that bar last night. Ori would have dropped his pants right there if you asked him to!”

 

“I don’t want Ori. He is a cute kid and I would love to get to know him, but I don’t want him.” Fili stated as he leaned back, grabbing up the piece of cake and taking a big bite out of it, licking the cream off of his lips.

 

Dropping the subject, Kili cleared his throat, “so what year are you in?” He asked curiously, playing with his cup.

 

“Third year.” Fili murmured. “You?”

 

“Second. Ori is first year. We went to high school together and he was pretty happy to get in.” Kili mumbled.

 

“Cool. You are studying business management yea? What does your uncle do?” Fili was pretty interested in this as Kili cleared his throat.

 

“He…He runs a few businesses. He has a PR company, and managers a financial company that handles taxes and helping people get out of debt.” Kili explained gently. “Wants me to take over the PR company when I graduate. Already offered me a paid internship when it gets to that point in my degree. You are studying music right?” Kili shot the question back with a smile.

 

“Yeah. I did come to school to do something else, but music calls to me. My parents are of the mind set of as long as I am happy they don’t care what I do. You live in the dorms?” Fili asked as he sipped his drink gently.

 

“Yeah. It is easier than a 45 minute commute to and from school. Plus, I work at the bookshop and I get to room with Ori, nor do I have my uncle breathing down my neck.” Kili murmured as he thought about it. He loved his uncle, but Thorin was a bit of a tight ass sometimes.

 

“What about your parents?” Fili asked curiously.

 

“Oh…” The brunet bit his lip as he looked at him. “My mum decided she didn’t want to be a mum two years after she had me. Got pregnant at 15. My dad I never met, just know that he was some Irish guy who was a few years older than my mum. My uncle was 22 and since my grandparents were dead and my other uncle too young to take me… Uncle adopted me. Well, slightly. Never did the paperwork.” Kili explained as he downed the muffin. Talking about his family always made him a bit upset. Thorin had taken raising Kili very seriously and thanked the gods that his father had left a good inheritance that he had used to get a in home nanny while he finished up his degree.

 

Frerin was 3 years younger than Thorin and had lived with them off and on. Now he was married and had a kid of his own, and seemed pretty happy. His mother had decided to pop back up around his 15th birthday in hopes to make amends. They were on speaking terms, but Kili still had a lot of bitterness towards her from leaving him at such a young age. Shaking out of his thoughts, he looked up to meet the questioning blue eyes. Shyly, Kili smiled. “So, what about your family?”

 

Fili blinked then looked at him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, but he knew that was possibly the wrong way to take this, so he moved on. “Nothing too great. I have both of my parents at home… I have a 16 year old little sister, two uncles and one cousin. I live in a flat above an auto body shop that I work in.” The blond said with a smile.

 

“You work on cars?” Kili asked curiously as Fili nodded proudly.

 

“Yup. My dad’s friend, Dwalin, owns the shop. He is a beast, but a great worker. Started teaching me everything I know when I was only 10. I had a real knack for learning it. When I turned 16, he took me on as someone to change oil and tires then worked me up to what I do now.” Fili explained. “I work and pay my way through uni as well as for my flat. Plus I have my music on the weekends. I am dying to hit it big soon. Had a few record companies interested, but they always wanted to change things so radically and so we never took anything.”

 

Kili listened with rapt attention as his eyes stared at the blond curiously, a smile gracing his lips as he listened to Fili talk animatedly about his life and being in the band, and the like. The brunet had slowly become relaxed and was leaning forward over his chai as he nodded and laughed at the appropriate times. Fili was all too happy to keep chatting. It was hard for him to really find someone who liked to listen to him ramble about anything and everything. Yet, here was this beautiful brown haired man who listened so intently.

 

“I would really like to kiss you right now.” Fili stated simply. That shocked Kili and he was taken aback as he sat back and flushed.

 

“H-here? People would see!” Kili mumbled nervously, his brown eyes darting around to see if anyone heard what he had said. Thankfully, no one was paying them any mind.

 

“Is that a problem? I am very comfortable with my sexuality. Aren’t you? Your friend, Ori, seems to know.” Fili replied simply.

 

“W-well yeah, I have known Ori since high school!” Kili hissed out. “No one knows about my sexuality… I am... not really that open.” The brunet explained.

 

“Fine, I won’t kiss you here then.” Fili said with a grin as he flicked the lip ring. Kili’s eyes traveled to it and flushed as he ducked down to sip the last of the warm drink.

 

~~~

 

Soon, they were done and Kili was standing to go back to his dorm. Fili stood with him and he smiled gently as he looked at Kili. “I will walk you back to the dorms?” Fili asked curiously as Kili licked his lips nervously.

 

“I…I can walk myself it isn’t a problem.” He stated calmly as he stared at him.

 

“Well you are more than capable enough to walk yourself back, but I would like to walk you back.” Fili murmured as he followed the brunet out of the coffee shop. Kili sighed, resigning himself to having the blond following him.

 

“Alright, this way.” Kili murmured as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Though, he tensed slightly when he felt Fili brush up against his side as they walked in relative silence towards the dorms not too far away.

 

Once they got to the building, the brunet turned to Fili and gulped a bit. “H-here it is.” He mumbled shyly and Fili nodded with a small smirk. The blond did wait for an invitation to go up, but it seemed that Kili wasn’t going to do that. Instead, the blond leaned forward and brushed his lips upon Kili’s gently before he pulled away just as quick as he had moved in.

 

Kili gasped, his eyes falling closed as he leaned forward and then pulled away. “Well… well good day.” Kili stuttered out as he used his keycard and entered the dorm lobby to go back to his shared room with Ori.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!


End file.
